Alive
by Analucia2442
Summary: Does Tris really die? What if the she didn't? How will Tobias react when he finds out that his girlfriend is alive? This is the new ending to the book/movie Allegiant. Please rate and comment.


After releasing the the gas that would reset everyone in the bureau I blacked out, but before I slipped into the comfort the darkness offered me I remember thinking of Caleb, Christina, and Tobias. His name still echoes in my head as I begin to come around.

"Ahh..looks who's up. Do you know where you are Beatrice Prier?" A man's voice calls from some where in front of me but i cant see him whoever he is, he has me blind folded. "No, where am I?" I ask playing along with who ever this man is. I hear his foot steps as he comes closer and walks around the chair I'm tied to. "You're in the basement of the Bureau's building. You know its about time you came around you've been out for about a week."

He stops in front of me and removes the blind fold so I can see him. "Matthew! You've been working with them the whole time. You tipped them off and told them we were coming! How dare you?! You slimy little-" I was about to finish but Matthew cut me off. "You're here so we can perform a few petty tests. Nothing more nothing less. After the tests are completed you will be deposed of." He folds his arms in front of him. "Much like your friends were." He lies. My mind starts to run though what might have happened but i keep assuring myself that hes lying, that he's just trying to break me, and that Tobias is safe. I start to shake "Aww..is someone scared?" he brushes my chin with his thumb then removes his hand. I'm not shaking because I'm scared..its because I'm angry. Angry that he would even think i would cower before him, that i would let him kill off my friends and then just give myself to him so he can run his tests. I glare up at him "I'm going to kill you Matthew! I will kill you!" I yell at him but all he does is smile. "Right. So lets get on with the tests shall we?" he says to the woman standing next to him. She nods and quietly walks around the chair, bending down she cuts the ropes that held my hands behind my back. I immediately stand up and reach for the knife that Tobias put in my back pocket the last time I saw him but its not there.

He looks uneasy for a few moments but he quickly composes himself and scoffs at me. "You really don't think we're so stupid that we wouldn't check you for weapons? Or leave you with anything you could possibly use to your advantage? You stupid girl." The rage boils in me and my hands ball into fists as I lung at him, tackling him to the ground. I get a few punches in then I bend down close to his ear and snarl "The real question is are you stupid enough to have a weapon on you? Something i can use to my advantage?" I search his pockets and find the knife Tobias had given me. "You stupid boy. You should have left me tied up." I say in a mocking tone as I press the blade if my knife to his neck but it doesn't seem to phase him.

"Oh believe me Beatrice i would have left you that way. If she hadn't cut you free." I look over my shoulder at the women. She has her gun trained on a man standing across from her, she makes a quick glance at me but continues to focused on the man in front of her. "Tris you need to leave now. Take the door on the left,you'll find yourself in huge room, its been used for experiments but don't stop to look around, you'll take the next door on your right, run down that hall and on the right you'll see another door, it'll have an exit sign above it. Outside that door theres a car waiting for you. It will take you back to the city where you can find your friends. Zeke will be waiting by the gate to let you in." She finishes speaking as George appears out of the darkness training his gun on Matthew. "Go Tris, I'll take care of him." I take my knife from Matthews neck. "I wish I could stay and watch but I got a ride to catch." I slid the knife back into my pocket and get up I make a run for the door. I turn around just in time to see George inject Matthew with the memory serum before i slip thought the doorway into the next room.

I enter the room and look around but all I see is rows and rows of tables. As I look closer i realize that there are bodies laying on every single one. I immediately run over to see who it is, I peer down at the table and I see me, my body, like in the simulation room at Erudite headquarters. Looking closer I see a tag. I pick it up and read it, "clones" I muttering the word under my breath as i try the words out on my lips. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud voice over the intercom that says "This building will will self destruct in 15 minutes." knowing those words petty well i throw the tag down and find the door leading to the hall, then I swiftly run to the exit and push the door open. I'm momentarily blinding by the harsh sun and I shield my eyes. I see the car parked just a few yards in front of me and run to get in, pulling the door open and sliding in I look at the driver. "Christina?" Her name seems to just fall from my lips as I look at her in shock. She smiles "Hey girl. Can you close the door? I kinda want to get out of here in one piece." I nod and shut the car door and she slams her foot on the gas peddle and the car speed forward.

A few minutes later I hear the building behind us explode and I look back at Christina. "Does Tobias know I'm alive?"

She shakes her head. "We didn't want to tell him."

"What? Why?" I almost yell at her.

"He's finally going to face his fear-"

I cut her off. "His fear? Fear of what facing life alone?"

"No" she says. "His fear of highs. He's going on the Zip line..in honour of you. We figured we would come save you, that way when he reaches the bottom of the zip line you would be there waiting for him."

"I never thought of that what a great idea." I grab her in a big hug. "Sorry I yelled at you."

She smiles "It's fine."

We pull up to the gate and sure enough Zeke is sitting next to control panel, Christina takes out a small mirror and shines a small circle of light on the wall as she open and closed the lid of the mirror's case, the pattern she used to communicate with Zeke almost looked like Morris code. I never learned that though, it was one of the classes I missed when I went to see my brother at the Erudite's headquarters. I shake my head at the thought and silently think 'A lot of good that did.' I'm brought back to reality when I hear Zeke's voice calling for help.

"Christina! Stop it! That's not funny, Tris make her stop for God's sake!" I look out the window and I see the little round circle of light dancing across his face, flashing back and forth across his eyes.

"Zeke don't get her into this. This is our war." she laughs.

"Well she's always butting in on other peoples wars, whats to stop her this time?" he shrugs.

I answer him. "Fine if that's how you feel about it. I'll just stop "butting in" have fun fighting alone." I smile smugly and cross my arms in front of my chest. "Christina, give him all you've got."

"Tris you're not helping!" Zeke yells as he shields his eyes.

"I thought I said I wasn't going to!" I yell mockingly.

"Surrender or be blinded!" She laughs as she continues to shine the light in his eyes.

He throws his hands up in surrender "Ok, Ok, fine. I surrender." he yells back.

"And I thought you where dauntless?" I add.

"Hey, we know when we're fighting a loosing battle." he replies.

"Yeah, sure you do." Christina rolls her eyes. "Come down here and get you cowardice butt in the car." we both laugh and he glares down at us. He walks over the latter and slowly starts climbing down.

After about five minutes he's in the car and we start driving into the city. Christina and Zeke are having a good time joking around but I'm to focused on thinking about Tobias that I don't really hear much of what their saying. I know it we are in the city and at the spot where the Zip Line ends. Christina and Zeke drop me off and I'm left waiting.

After about an hour and a half, I hear the the sound of someone coming down the Zip Line and a faint sound of someone screaming it makes me chuckle to think "Four" would scream at anything but I know he's probably scared out of his wits right now. Both the sound of the Zip Line and his screams come closer. I can barely make out his figure but he gets bigger by the second. His screams slowly fad as I start coming into view for him. "Tris?" he yells over the sound of the Zip Line. "Is that really you?" he questions again as he stops the just above me. "Yeah it's me. In the flesh." I smile up at him. He jumps free of his straps and falls landing on his feet next to me. He looks at me closely almost expecting me to be a dream that will flee from him at any second. He brushes his thumb agents my cheek and I smile back at him.

"You're...You're really alive." he stutters "You're really here...but I saw you. You..You were gone..." I shake my head. "It wasn't me, that girl you saw was a copy of me. They called it a clone. Like in the the one in the simulation room in the Erudite headquarters." I try to explain. "Matthew kidnaped me. He wanted to run some tests on me but I escaped. George, Zeke, Christina, and a women i don't know helped me get back here.." He looks down at me and pulls me into a hug and hug him back. "I love you, Tris. I love you so much." he mumbles agents my heir. "I love you too Tobias." I whisper back and he puts me down.

"Why didn't they tell me?" he asks.

"We wanted to surprise you." I smile.

"Thats not a very nice thing to do. It sounds like something I'd do." he grumbles.

"It's just...I'm not very nice either, you know. That's why I like you so much." We laugh remembering the time we stayed at the Amity farms when they drugged me up with that peace serum. He said the same thing to me that day and know it was my turn.

He grabs my hand in his and says "I can't believe your here." he smiles down at me. and i reply "You better believe it, Tobias. You cant get rid of me that easily." I smile back as we stand together holding hands as we wait to see who comes flying down the Zip Line next.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys. :) Feel free to comment. **


End file.
